Rescued by a Sorcerer
"A kindhearted sorcerer offers you shelter from the coming storm." Summary The Viewer enters Evelyn's house, unknowing that they have stumbled into a Sorcerer's house. The Viewer was brought here by Evelyn's pigeon who's name is Merry. Merry had brought the viewer here because of a storm that was approaching. Evelyn introduces herself and says that the Viewer can make themselves at home. The Viewer is more quiet however and decides not to engage in conversation, perhaps feeling lost or flustered. Evelyn goes on to explain the potions that shes brewing, one restores vitality, another enhances your vision and another boosts your luck. Evelyn is curious if the Viewer is into magic so she asks them about if it interests them. Evelyn was born with an innate ability for magic as a sorcerer so it just came natural for her but anyone can learn it. She suggests a few books to borrow to the Viewer and does just that while she prepares some cake. The Viewer follows Evelyn into the kitchen where shes preparing a caramel fudge cake, a flavor that Evelyn prefers due to its decadent and rich flavor. She wants to know why the Viewer has wandered all the way out to her cottage as its quite a way from the nearest town. She surmises that the Viewer has a heavy burden with them and that maybe they came out into the wastes to either ease their mind or to maybe even escape humanity as a sort of last resort. Evelyn starts on a story about how she used to know a girl who was a magic user, just like Evelyn. She specialized in potions and made very good money selling them. However, she would do all this work for the potions all on her own, no assistance at all. She would exhaust her physical energy so much that she would work tirelessly to serve the people of the town as a lot of people depended on her. Before Evelyn can continue, the thunderstorm finally starts which interrupts her. She decides to share a blanket with the Viewer so that they can be warmer together. As the storm rages on outside, Evelyn continues with her story and says that the girl became confused as to what ingredient was what and accidentally put two dangerous ingredients together which had eventually poisoned the town and its people. Distraught with what she had done, she fled the town in sorrow and gave enough healing potions to the villagers to cure their illnesses. She fled far away to the wastelands and settled down there, only to be reminded from her pigeon that she only had herself to blame. The storm lets up as Evelyn finishes her story and tells the Viewer that they should be on their way now. The Viewer wishes to stay with Evelyn but she respectfully tells them that their are people waiting for the Viewer, whether they know it or not. Evelyn wishes the Viewer luck and sends them on their way home. Characters EvelynCategory:Videos